


I'd love you for what eternity lasts

by BigTimeMoch



Series: Moch's Rhinky Playlist [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rewrite, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: Rhett has never believed in love at first sight; it’s a stupid concept. How can you love someone you don't know? If you would’ve asked Rhett yesterday if he'd ever loved somebody, he would’ve answered with a firm no. But now, seated on his living room couch with his lap full of Link and hands gripped in his shaggy black hair while he kisses up and down Rhett's throat, he isn't so sure.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Moch's Rhinky Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596733
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	I'd love you for what eternity lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to NectarineMigraine for being my beta and helping this reach its full potential.
> 
> I initially wrote and posted this while on a bus on my way to school. But I wasn't happy with the final product. This is a revised version. This is inspired by Perfecta by Miranda! and Julieta Venegas. I heavily recommend this song. Anyways, enjoy.

Rhett has never believed in love at first sight; it’s a stupid concept. How can you love someone you don't know? Rhett is all about the intimacy, the memories you create together. For Rhett, love is all about the trust and the bond you create with another person. 

If you would’ve asked Rhett yesterday if he'd ever loved somebody, he would’ve answered with a firm no, that he couldn’t say that he’d ever loved anyone because he had never reached that level of intimacy with anyone. But now, seated on his living room couch with his lap full of Link and hands gripped in his shaggy black hair while he kisses up and down Rhett's throat, he isn't so sure.

He's quite surprised, to be honest. It's not like he never  _ appreciated  _ his best friend's attributes. Of course he had thought before about what would be like to caress his broad shoulders, to grab his tiny waist or look deep into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. It's just... he never thought they would get this far. He always thought one of them would stop before the pants were off and they were grinding on each other desperately. 

But apparently not.

To be fair, they're both pretty drunk. He’d have never thought that a small get-together at home with old college friends would turn into this. It was supposed to be just a couple of beers until someone brought out some whiskey, and now they’re alone and drunk enough to risk a friendship of 20 years by making out on his sofa. 

He doesn’t know what exactly happened. Link was in a weird mood when he arrived. He seemed a bit stretched too thin, a bit on the edge. Whenever he happened to touch Link, he would jerk away, almost like he’d been shocked. As if he had only just noticed the electricity that has always run between them. When everyone left, it happened suddenly. They were sitting on the couch talking about… something, he doesn’t even remember what. The next thing he remembers is... _ this _ . 

It's not like they haven't been drunk together before, they have. Plenty of times. But there was something different this time, not wrong, just different. And he can’t quite place his finger on what it was. 

It’s all hot hands caressing backs and hips working together towards pleasure. Link’s bare legs are on either side of Rhett’s thighs and he can feel them tense whenever he grinds against him just right. When he starts kissing down his neck Link’s almost sure Link’s drooling a bit. It is sloppy and dirty, but he hopes that isn't held against him tomorrow morning. At that moment Link makes a little whine somewhere in the back of his throat because Rhett isn't paying him enough attention where his body is practically screaming for it. Well, Rhett's never been one to deny anything to him, so he reaches down and strokes him slowly, over his boxers first just to tease, before plunging his hand into Link’s underwear. He can’t help but feel a sense of loss that he doesn’t quite remember taking Link’s pants off either. 

He has half a mind to wonder if this is what is like having Link like this when sober, when his system is not overridden with alcohol. He wonders if Link is this desperate all the time, with his long hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He looks beautiful like this, looks gorgeous while he’s reaching with shaky hands towards Rhett’s waistband to undo his jeans like he’ll die if he doesn’t touch him  _ now _ . 

And turns out Link is even more beautiful when he comes, eyes squeezed shut while his mouth opens wide, a long, breathless moan bubbling up from his throat. Rhett can feel the way his body goes boneless on top of him and it’s enough to push him over the edge as well. Link curls in close to him, not even minding the mess, and Rhett is overcome with the intense desire to do this every day for the rest of his life: to lay in sated, content silence with Link.

Worn out, he lowers them to lay together on the couch. He’s a bit dizzy, from the alcohol, the still-humming high of this orgasm, and from the realization that he could love Link for the rest of eternity if he was given the chance. It feels as easy as breathing, laying there with his best friend, feels like the tumblers of a lock falling effortlessly into place. He finds Link watching him intently, eyelids heavy and face flushed. He understands why he's never believed in love at first sight: because if you know the moment you lay eyes on your soulmate, why did it take him this long? He'd have known since first grade. He would’ve known from the beginning what it meant when that warm feeling spread from his chest throughout his limbs whenever Link laughed. He would’ve recognized that sharp pain that lanced from his heart to his stomach whenever Link cried. He wouldn’t have obsessed over finding that deep intimacy he envisioned with someone else because he would have known...

_ Oh _ .

Maybe he did. 

_ Only you _

_ I don't need more _

_ I'd love you for what eternity lasts  _

_ You must be perfect for me, my love _

_ How come I changed roles _

_ You were my friend now you're my lover _

_ You must be perfect, exactly what I've always dreamed of. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at moch-ila.


End file.
